Angel of Vengeance
by RedCloudWitch
Summary: She was the monster he created. A killer created from neglect and rejection, and now she stands beside his worst enemy. What a pain it is to see the one you neglect bite you in the ass. SasuSakuIta
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There's a bit (alot) of Sasuke bashing here so if you want SasuSaku this is definitley not the fanfic for you. No flames pleasssseeeeee...READ AND REVIEW!**

**Angel of Vengence**

**sasuxsakuxita**

"Sasuke-kun! I can sense 2 chakra signatures over that direction." Karin said pointing to the east, "The greater one is definitely Itachi."

"And the other?" He demanded, his sharingan flashing the moment his wretched brother's name is mentioned.

Karin hesitated, closing her eyes in concentration. "I'm not sure...I haven't felt it before."

'His partner, perhaps?' Sasuke thought. He remembered the blue-skinned shark man that followed his brother around, it could be him.

He instantly ran to the east, Team Hebi followed closely behind. Not half a mile he sensed his enemy's chakra. Indeed it was his brother, but the other one startled him- it was familiar. He had felt it before, it seemed so long ago during his much naive days.

He finally arrived at the clearing. With his sharingan swirling, he glared intensely at the man before him, his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"I know you'd come." He said blankly with calm that seemed to anger him further.

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" Sasuke roared,

"What else is new, foolish little brother?" With the same bored look on his face.

Sasuke charged his chidori, a powerful surge of electricity on his palm. Itachi however seemed unfazed, like this had been done sooo many times before. Again, the phrase repeated within his mind _'What else is new?'_

And with blinding speed he charged. To the normal eye it would seem that the boy had disappeared into thin air, but with the eyes of a master sharingan holder,like Itachi, it would look like Sasuke was slowly walking towards him with an electric ball on his hands.

Surprisingly though it hit him square in the chest. A fatal hit if it weren't for the fact that Itachi had substituted himself long before the attack even hit.

Cursing, Sasuke broke, not his brother but a mere log.

He cursed even more when he felt his enemy's chakra slowly getting further away with amazing speed. Another escape and another loss for poor Sasuke. He was so close. The murderer was teasing him. Like waving a piece of meat over a dog and pulling it back the moment he reaches for it.

"Coward..." he muttered under his breath, "Running away is useless, I'll still find you." He said this more to himself, comforting his lost and adding hope to his goal.

He turned and went off for his teammates but something made him stop. It could have been an ambush or a barrage of kunais but no, it was something much simpler but still as dangerous.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

At first he though it was Karin but no, this one was different. That voice. He heard it a thousand times before but now it's soft melody felt like he had heard it only today. Hundreds of memories flooded his mind of pink-hair and green eyes.

"_Sasuke-kun"_

He heard it again, it was getting closer. He turned and saw the person whose voice stopped him dead on his tracks. Her appearance was unmistakable, there was only one girl he knew who had that peculiar shade of hair. Yet at the same time she had grown so much over the past 4 years.

"...Sakura" her name trailed off his lips before he could stop them,

He activated his sharingan checking for any signs of genjutsu, there was no way this was real. Yet it was. She was there, flesh and blood, no illusion what so ever. Scared by the hostility of the crimson eyes, she retreated a few steps back. Sasuke did not dare remove the sharingan, her presence was still very strange.

"You're far away from Konoha, Sakura." He said casually, "This is no place for someone like you." He meant to say 'someone weak' but he did not want to insult her with the truth.

Sakura lowered her head, "You haven't changed a bit, Sasuke-kun."

He didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented. Which did she mean?

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Same as you."

He was startled "You're here for Itachi?" his eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Why?"

Her answer was simple. "I figured if I find Itachi, I find you."

Oh, so that was it. A clever ploy, Sakura was always smart. Too bad her skills weren't as good. She would have made a powerful kunoichi. "So your going to bring me back to the village?" It was her and Naruto's goal after all. 'I'd like to see her try...' he thought,

She looked up at him and surprisingly- she smiled. "No."

Sasuke couldn't help but be shocked and it clearly showed through his once stoic face. He quickly composed himself. Was it not her and Naruto's dream to have Team 7 be reunited? A foolish dream but a promise made for a lifetime. Was it not her who begged him to stay and be with her? Who confessed her love and even asked if she could join him? What happened to her?

That smile it felt strange to him. It wasn't the goofy smile she gave him when they were small. No, this was different. It was pity and...regret.

He was tempted to ask her why but his pride refused to show that he was affected. So he asked a more practical one.

"What about Naruto?"

She looked away and stared at a distance, almost as if she was searching for an answer herself. "He can get you if he wants it so much. He is strong but sometimes those who learn to let go are the stronger ones."

Her last words sounded strange. He recognized the tone as the same one he used after a failed attempt to destroy his brother. Almost as if she was saying it to herself than to him. It was very unSakura like.

"You've changed." He concluded,

"People do that sometimes," her gaze went back to Sasuke, burning him with her stare. "We learn from our mistakes."

'So that was it.' he thought. He was confused, her words were subtle but their meanings were the same but now with her final statement he understood. He always thought Sakura would always be Sakura. The little girl who would welcome him with open arms even though he shoved her away so many times. He once thought that if he had finished his first goal then when he moved on to the second, Sakura was the first of his list of candidates to be his wife. Yet here she is now, indirectly telling him, but telling him nonetheless, that she had moved on.

"I understand..." was all he could say,

Feeling that his presence was no longer needed he turned to leave. But once again he was stopped.

He felt Sakura's body crash into his. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her chest at his back and her breath on his neck.

Unbeknowist to him, his sharingan involuntarily deactivated. This scene reminded him of another memory. Long ago, Sakura was willing to risk her life save not only her enemies from him but also himself. But unlike the hug before, which was pleading, this felt more like goodbye. She was saying goodbye.

And she sealed it with words that came out of his own lips not so long ago.

"...Thank you" she whispered in his ear

The irony of it all was completely laughable but he dare not utter a sound. The words made an impact to his cold and frozen heart. Much like a punch breaking the solid barrier that sheilded his heart from useless emotions.

'So this is what she felt.' he thought, wincing slightly. He tried to imagine how much it hurt her more when he said it. His heart was protected, hers wasn't. The pain must have been unbearable. Guilt rushed down on his empty soul.

He felt her warmth leave him. 'No!' He wanted to say, he wanted her back. But he was too late, she stood behind him like a shadow, a shadow of her former self.

But she wasn't done talking yet. Her choice of words shocked him. "Good luck finding, Itachi. I've heard his new partner is clever, powerful and knows how to hold a grudge. I hope you don't get yourself killed, I want to see you again. When your ready, I'll be waiting."

And Sasuke went off, jumping from tree to tree. 'She'll be waiting' he smirked, 'I guess she isn't as over me as I thought she was.' With new hope rising from him, he went off to search for his teammates. He still had a chance with her.

Or so he thought...

sasusaku fans could stop here if they want cause the following will have a bit of sasuke bashing, just safe to say I warned you

* * *

She watched his back as he jumped off. She wasn't lying like you expected. She was honest and true, it was Sasuke who had misunderstood her meanings. She did want to see him again, but for an entirely different reason.

"'Till we meet again, Sasuke-_kun_." She said adding a sarcastic tone to the "kun".

Then she whispered to someone in the shadows. "He's gone you know, you can come out now."

A cloaked Akatsuki stepped from beneath the shadows of a large tree. His chakra was still masked.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked coyly,

"Did you plant the tracker?" he asked, ignoring her question,

She looked like she was offended, "Of course I did, Then that sickening display would have been for nothing."

The Akatsuki smirked, "I thought you were enjoying it."

Sakura smirked, "Seems not only have I tricked one Uchiha but two. Sempai, I thought you would know better. Feelings only make us weak, and that is something I never want to be. Why do you think I joined your little group?"

"You really wish to leave all that behind? Even my brother?"

"I do. And believe me sempai, the next time I cross paths with Sasuke-_kun _don't expect it to be a friendly one." She cletched her fist, a murderous look on her face, "I will have my revenge."

At that moment, as he stared at the her, he noticed something. Her look, it was the same as his brother's. The same bitter scowl he places everytime he thinks of his murderer brother. Despite her bitter hatred for him, Sakura may have more in common with her teammate than she thought. Just as well as Sasuke has more in common with Itachi. Both created a killer from pure hatred and betrayal, they're own little demons ready to end their life.

This Sakura was Sasuke's demon, the embodiment of his neglect and determination to kill his brother. And what sweet irony it is to have that person you neglect the most be the one that bites you in the ass. '_Foolish little brother.'_

Sasuke has no idea what monster he has created.

And for that the Akatsuki finally decieded, this monster decerves a chance to take her revenge, just like Sasuke deserves his.

He tossed her a cloak. A token of acceptance to her new life.

"This this mine?" she asked as she examined the crimson clouds on her cloak,

The Akatsuki nodded, "Welcome to hell, partner."

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

Sasuke arrived meeting his team half a mile from the clearing. He was about to question them but Suigetsu answered him first.

"We thought you and your brother needed some alone time." Was Suigetsu talk for 'We don't wanna get our butts kicked by your maniac brother.'

"Hn" a typical Uchiha reply "Let's move."

They headed westward, a village was nearby so they might as well have some dinner. They arrived at dusk.

It was unusually quiet. Normally Karin would try flirting with him and Suigetsu would nag at her. But there was only silence as they slurped their ramens.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, not that he wasn't enjoying the silence, although it did bother him a bit.

His teammates looked at each other, hesitating to answer. It was Suigetsu who decieded to speak.

"W-We were wondering why you suddenly abandoned your brother in mid-fight."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I did no such thing. Itachi ran away."

"N-No Sasuke-kun!" It was Karin "I felt three chakras. Yours, Itachi's and someone else's. Itachi's never went farther than yours. Even when you left, he was still there."

His eyes widdened. "No! It's impossible."

He gripped the edges of the table. He left, he felt it. Unless-

No! Impossible but it _was_ suspicious. Exactly at the same time he left, Sakura appeared. Sasuke was not the type of person that believes in fate and destiny (that's Neji's job) and this was too strange to be called a coincidence.

'_Sasuke-kun'_

Her voice sounded so convincing. So innocent...yet so untrue.

He slammed his fist on the table. She was decieving him. Faking that innocence. He should have seen through that facade but, as smart as he was, he fell for it.

He always does.

But now he truly understood.

'_You haven't changed a bit'_

Ah, that's what she meant. He was still clouded by the memory of that weak little girl that he didn't realize that she might just become a threat to him.

No, she didn't want to bring him back to the village. Because she already left it.

'_We learn from our mistakes'_

Apparantly she has. And he was the one that made the mistake, not her. He never should have left. If he didn't, she wouldn't be standing beside his worst enemy. She would still be with him.

'_Thank you'_

He growled. Those acursed words, it struck deeper than any wound could. She must have enjoyed it, seeing him in pain, making him know how it felt to be rejected, to be left behind by the one you love. Sasuke cletched his fists. He really did deserve it, after all it was all his fault. He created the monster. He created this killer from a neglected soul.

And now she stands beside his brother. Because she knows he'll never give up, just like she'll never give up on him.

Sure, He'll find Itachi and when he finds him, she'll be there. His creation, his vengeful angel. His end.

'_...I'll be waiting_'

"...Sakura"

* * *

"Atchooo!" she sneezed,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura turned to her partner, "Thank you, Itachi-sempai."

And off they went, to the horizon. Matching red clouds on their cloaks and an interesting friendship brewing.

* * *

Yay! I'm finished!

No offense to all SasuSaku fans but if it isn't obvious, I REALLY HATE SASUKE!

-You may have noticed that at the end Sakura and Sasuke are compared. It was something I found interesting while watchin the first Naruto series.

-So Sakura joins Akatsuki to be with Itachi (in a way) how original of me, NOT

-To make Sasuke's babbling short: Sasuke broke Sakura's heart, the same way Itachi broke Sasuke's trust when he killed his family. It is a bit OOC of Sakura to want revenge but hey it is my story.

-And last, review please and tell me if you want a sequel or something...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Chapter 2 is up! It took me 4ever to write this. I blame P.E.( or should I say Physical Torture) cause everytime I get back home, everything hurts. So uh...here's chapter 2.**

**Disclamer: No I do not own Naruto, like everyone in this website (hence the term FANfic)**

**

* * *

  
**

The harsh blizzard buried the lands in a heap of white. The two cloaked figures battled the winds and held their ground. Their task was important; the weather wouldn't be enough to stop them. In the Land of Snow, everyone was in danger of being buried alive or perhaps killed by frost bite, but these two shinobis, despite their country of origin, aren't likely to end up as a frozen corpse.

They sought shelter inside a damp cave. It wasn't enough to get rid of the cold but it was enough to shield themselves from the cruel winter winds.

The smaller of the two shivered in her cloak but refused to complain. She would never be again annoying to anyone, she swore to herself.

But despite not complaining, her partner gathered some twigs then blew fire from his mouth. The fire's light was relaxing and warmed the both of them enough to stop shivering.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh as she sat down near the fire.

"Arigato Itachi-sempai," she said

He sat down across from her. "Hn"

They would have interactions like these. Itachi would do something surprisingly thoughtful then Sakura would thank him and he would return with the Uchiha "Hn". It wasn't much but it was enough to halt the silence and comfort her.

"Sempai, What is our mission?" she asked. She didn't know the mission, just that it required her skills.

Itachi closed his eyes, something he does to stop the pain in it. "We are to enter the Akatsuki hideout here in the Land of Snow and destroy every piece of evidence regarding the organization."

She nodded and stared into the dancing flames.

She knew enough not to ask why. The Akatsuki were on red alert these past couple of days since the 5 shinobi countries have agreed to work together to eradicate their organization. Led by Konoha, every country searched their lands for the Akatsuki hideouts and had even killed a few members.

Sakura remembered the day Leader reported Deidara had been killed. He was always a ticking time bomb and Sakura knew he wouldn't last long, but despite that she missed his regular rambling about his art and his never ending hate for Itachi. At least he was sociable. He reminded her a bit like Naruto and his female-like appearance reminded her a lot of her former best friend.

She didn't miss the fact that it was Sasuke who killed him nor did she fail to notice that Sasuke had gotten stronger, or at least strong enough to kill an S-class criminal. Nonetheless, he still wasn't strong enough to beat his brother. She smirked...Or even her.

Sasuke wasn't the only one that had gotten stronger.

* * *

_He wasn't strong enough. He knew that much. He also knew that despite how tough he looks outside, he knows he dosn't have the conscience to kill her. He was surprised he even had a conscience. He didn't hesitate to kill Naruto when they had met. And he certainly did not hesitate to end that annoying blonde maniac's life. So why now and her of all people?_

_And because of his hesitation. He was defeated. Now, he lay on the grass bleeding and broken, while his opponent was standing before him holding a katana, not a scratch on her. His pitiful eyes looking up at the cold, merciless emerald orbs, searching for the remains of the dead heart-broken girl he regreted to leave behind. Instead he saw the sadistic gaze of a vengeful harpy._

"_She's gone, Uchiha." said the demon above him, "And all because of you."_

"_No...Sakura...ugh..it's me...please..don't." his words were pathetic, even he was disgusted of himself. _

_She thought he was pathetic, too. She let out a harsh laugh. It was shrill and histaric, much like a deranged person. Crazy that what she was, crazy with revenge. _

"_Your pathetic." She stated, she leaned closer to him and for a moment he thought he saw a faint glimpse of the girl he once knew. But that quickly disappeared as she placed on a grin that matched her laugh. "And here I thought Itachi-kun's brother would be much stronger. That's a disappointment."_

_His eyes widdened, "...Itachi..kun?." he said before he coughed up blood._

"_Yes, foolish little brother." _

_Speaking of the devil, he appeared from the shadows like a ghost and stood beside the kunoichi. He was smirking as he placed a possesive hand on her waist. _

"_Sakura-chan and I will live alot lighter knowing that you are out the picture. Who knows, I might go as far as to call her the new Mrs. Uchiha." He pulled her closer to him and gazed arrogantly at his bloody brother. "Too bad you won't live to see your future niece and nephews."_

_He groaned as he coughed up more blood. "Get...away...from her!" he managed to say,_

_Sakura smirked, looking almost as identical as his brother. "I have to thank you, Sasuke. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met Itachi-kun."_

"_Sakura...no..."_

_She held up the katana ready to end his life, "This is the end."_

_He looked up at her and for the first time he was...scared. Scared of her or more precisely- what she has become._

"_Sayonara, Sasuke-kun." Were her last words to him._

_He tried to get away. He had to get away, but he couldn't move. 'No!' but it was too late, the blade had decended and he felt the last faint beats of his heart. He felt the sword go through his back and he knew now, that there was no escape. And the last thing he saw before fading to black was Itachi landing a fierce kiss at Sakura._

"No!!!"

He awoke with a scream. It was a nightmare, a terrible terrible nightmare. He had nightmares before but this one was the most dreadful. He wipped the sweat off his forehead and looked outside. It was just a nightmare. Amazingly realistic but still a nightmare. It was haunting and replayed it his mind with explicit detail.

Her laugh echoed like a broken record in his mind. It disturbed him, but not as much as seeing Itachi touching her. That murder's hands around _her. _Then he remembered the last thing he saw before he woke up.

His eyes bled crimson at the image that will forever be stained into his memory.

It was repulsive. Wrong. And it sent a sickening feeling in his stomach.

However, he was confident that such a thing was impossible. It was just a dream, nothing more. _'Just a dream.'_

Or was it?

He was interrupted as Karin spoke outside his tent.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? Did something happen? I heard you shout." she asked, obviously concerned.

He shrugged her away. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure? You're not hurt are you? If you need some company I'll-"

"I said go back to sleep." He said more sternly,

She left without arguing.

Sasuke glared at nothing. He had to get stronger. One Akatsuki wasn't enough to prove he was strong enough to take down Itachi, or get past Sakura. He needed to get stronger...but how?

The Next Day

The Uchiha emerged from his tent, exhausted and sleepless. He spent the night trying to sleep but the nightmare kept repeating and haunting him.

"You look half dead." Suigetsu was kind enough to point out,

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Juugo asked,

He glared at them both then headed to the stream to wash his splashed his face with water then wiped it away with his sleeve.

He went back to his group and sat silently at the ground.

"So...um, Sasuke care to inform us what happened last night." Suigetsu asked,

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Karin said she heard you scream last night. What exactly happened?"

"None of your buiseness." he said glaring at him,

Suigetsu flinched and backed away, "No, it's all right. I'm just saying, some information might be useful."

"Hn"

He stared below at the burnt wood from last night. Then, It hit him.

Of course, that was it. The answer he was waiting for the entire night. A way to make him stronger.

He stood up and turned towards the south.

"Where are you going?" Juugo asked,

"Don't follow me. Whatever you do stay here and don't leave except when you need supplies. If Karin wakes up tell her I went for a walk. I'll be back in 2 days." He said with no room for arguements.

The two subordinates knew better that to question the Uchiha so they merely nodded and stayed silent. Sasuke jumped off to the forest and headed south. To the one place he was least expected to go.

* * *

The blizzard had subsided, instead small flakes of snow fell gracefully from the sky. The two silhouettes walked the blanket of white side by side for warmth. The footprints they left trailed along behind them, visible and disappearing quickly.

Onward they went silent as the falling snow. Until-

"Sempai what are we looking for?" the smaller of the two asked, her scowl hidden in the collar.

"Hn, patience. It's around here somewhere." He said simply,

Sakura held her tongue and obeyed.

She followed him and stayed silence. They may be on the same team but he was still her senior. The ring on his finger showed that. Being a member of Akatsuki for only several weeks, Sakura had not yet earned enough to become a full member. True, she wore the cloak and the straw hat and also painted her nails dark green, but one was still missing. That one was on the right middle finger of her companion.

They soon stopped in front of a tree. A tree? In the snow? At full bloom? Strange for anyone to see but exactly what these two were looking for.

Wordlessly, the taller one formed a quick, long array of seals then placed his hand on the wooden yet surprisingly warm bark. Black symbols appeared and encircled the tree with carvings in black.

The roots pulled themselves up from the ground and stretched around them like cobwebs. Covering a quarter of the snowy meadow, the black seals rose up from the ground like geysers. All ends however met at the very middle, the tree. The symbols thickened forming more like walls. From afar you would probably think that the cave rose from the ground; that was exactly what it's doing.

Soon there was a ceiling and the snow falling had ceased. The entrance was a small opening at the western part and right now Itachi and Sakura were standing at the middle of the cavern.

"Nice place." Sakura said smirking,

"Hn."

It wasn't exactly nice. In front of them was a gigantic statue of a creature with multiple eyes, a wide mouth and a pair of hands whose fingers are the size of one person. Other than that the entire place was empty.

Sakura stared up at the intimidating size of the statue. "Am I suppose to destroy this?"

Itachi nodded and turned around. "You can start. I'll keep watch outside."

Putting her hat aside, Sakura loosened the cloak allowing her more flexibilty as well as agility. Once again she stared at the large statue and smirked knowingly.

"This is gonna be fun."

As he stood outside but he could clearly hear the loud crashing, banging and yells off "Shannaro!", meaning the kunoichi was probably enjoying herself. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

He doesn't know how long he can take it. The pain is unbearable and everyday it seems to be getting worse. The virus was spreading quick; it won't take long for it to finally end his life. In fact, he could possibly die on this mission right now.

He straightened his posture and opened his eyes. No, not now. There's still work to be done. He will survive, he will not die in the hands of a simple virus.

Almost as though the virus heard him, the burning in his throat increased and he broke into an array of coughs. He covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound. It didn't work that much but it was better than hacking so loud it could start an avalanche. Or even attract-

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys. Told you I smelled a weasel."

-them

A few yards from him were a 3 shinobis. 2 men and one woman. From the looks of their outfits, they were probably some renegade shinobis but he couldn't be sure. They were dressed in simple jounin outfits except with much thinker fabric and a some sort of hat wrapped around their heads, probably to protect themselves from the cold. They glared at him and prepared for an attack.

Their leader, a man whose face was scared with various marks, unshethed his katana. "Akatsuki, you realize you are trespassing on Snow Country."

Itachi remained silent.

"Very well," he turned to his lackeys. "Attack."

And with bullet like speed, they stroke. The kunoichi of the group made the first attack and formed quick hand seals that were suppose to summon a genjutsu that would bind Itachi, while her 2 companions attacked head on.

But with a flash the Akatsuki disappeared.

"Where did he go?" the leader asked,

The group scanned the area, but unfortunately couldn't find a trace of the Akatsuki.

"The coward! He left!" the kunoichi yelled frustratingly

"I don't think so." One male, a pale brunette, looked doubtingly at a tree.

Then he stroke the tree with his palm. His lavender eyes glinted with glee as the Uchiha emerged from the bark like a shadow.

"A Hyuuga?" was all Itachi could say as he jumped away from the man.

The Byakugan user smiled as he got ready for a move. Itachi was about to form a fireball when he realized that his body refused to move. He glared at the kunoichi who struggled to maintain a seal. '_A Nara?' _he thought

"Your from Konoha." He stated,

Their leader smirked as the Uchiha directed his eyes at him. The Uchiha was trapped and by none other than his team. He felt a rush of pride as the supposed deadly S-class shinobi was left helpless at their hands.

"Sensei, what are we suppose to do now?" the kunoichi asked

He turned to her- then a look of horror spread through out his face. There was nothing wrong; her face looked the same, except for the blazing red eyes looking up at him.

The Nara girl stared quizzically at her sensei. "Sensei?"

The scarred man unsheathed his katana and directed it at her. "Sensei!" she yelled more loudly

"He's trapped in a genjutsu!" her teammate said,

He lifted it up and prepared to strike. She dodged the blade and jumped away. Unfortunately though she also broke the seal on Itachi.

The Hyuga cursed as he stroke the Uchiha with his palms. Itachi prepared to attack when the pain in his throat increased and he winched. The Hyuuga took the opportunity to place a bone breaking hit at his ribs.

Itachi stepped back and coughed out blood. The Hyuuga prepared for another hit when-

"Nani! I was gone 5 minutes and this happens?"

The Hyuuga stood frozen in shock as he gaped at the woman who emerged from the cave. "Y-Yo-You're suppose to be dead." He stuttered

The Akatsuki smirked as she recalled the stuttering of a former hyuuga female. "Then I guess my plan worked."

Itachi fell to his knees coughing. His throat was burning like Sunakagure on a summer day. Sakura stared at her partner then glared at the Hyuuga. Her fists clenched and the ground trembled.

The next thing Itachi knew was the ground breaking apart before he fell unconscious.

He woke up and felt soothing charkra entering his body. He immedietly bolted up; the feeling of foreign chakra unnerved him. But firm yet smooth hands held him down.

Sakura sat above him, hands on his shoulders, restraining him. She gave him a cold glare, which meant she was probably upset & angry. "Stay down." She ordered.

"No." Itachi said firmly. He was her senior, she had no right to order him around. But as a medic she had every right to.

"I said stay down." She said and held him down. Being the super strong woman she was, Itachi had no choice but to obey or risk getting further injured.

She continued healing him, though she was quieter than usual. He could feel her tension by the chakra she was flowing. It was uneasy and...surprisingly worried.

Finally she finished and stood up. She neither looked at him nor uttered a word. Instead she walked over to the ruined statue and simply stared at nothing.

Itachi tried to sit but the burning pain in his gut prevented him so. "Don't sit." Sakura said, not even glancing.

So he lied there, and slowly drifted to sleep.

She stared at the statue. Her eyes never wavering but her mind wondering.

She knew there was something wrong. Even from the start she felt it. She stared grimly at his sleeping form. He was dying.

He never even told her that he was sick. The idiot keeping it to himself. Now that the virus has grown it's barely even curable, even with chakra. There's no telling when it'll take over. It could be any day to any minute maybe even a second.

She laugh drily. A mere virus killing the great Itachi Uchiha, no one would have guessed that. She always thought he would end with his brother. Not that she's implying Sasuke will win, no that's impossible. She thought that both brothers will die in the fight, ending the feud and their bloodline. A sad and unfortunate end. Like everything else in this world.

But it would be a shame to think that Itachi would fight his brother when he's weak. It would be unfair and an insult to his legacy.

No, she decided. He will live. Not if Sakura Haruno has anything to say about it.

* * *

The hooded man wondered the streets like ghost. No one would take a second glance at him. He was a ghost. If you passed him, you would see no one. If you looked at him, you would think he was a mere stranger.

Those were ignorant people, of course. None of them knew that one person could probably end their life with a simple glance. A simple look at his blood red eyes could send you or anyone to the worst nightmare you could ever experience. You would feel the wrath of his anger. Feel the pain of his betrayal.

No one would expect it. After all, it has been a while since the avenger walked the streets of Konoha.

* * *

Dun-Dun-Dun! Cliffhanger. I know I hate those too but just can't resist it. Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Loved the part with the nightmare. I don't know why, maybe it's just my sadistic imagination but I LOVE seeing Sasuke suffer mwahahahahaha :3....

If any one has any comments, suggestions, yadayada there's a button at the bottom that might be useful.

Anyway Sneek Peek at the next:

"**What happened to her?" he asked**

**The lady smiled grimly, "Let me tell you a story" she dared to look into his eyes, "Of how a cherry blossom blossoms- then withers away."**

"**You're going to cure me?"**

"**Yes, and I won't give up until I will."**

**He stared into her eyes, searching for any sign of lie. Seeing nothing he sighed. "Thank you."**

"**That's what partners are for."**

Oooh...wonder what happens next. Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update... I really am soooooo sorry. You can flame me all you want, I deserve it TT_TT.

I hope this chapter makes up for it, I really did my best and I'm starting to let the plot unfold as well as reveal a few things. For all you ItaSaku lovers out there, there's some moments in this that I think you'll like. As for the Sasuke fans or haters, I kinda felt sorry for the in the latest manga chapters so I decided to not bash him for a while (but trust me I still don't like him one bit).

Oh yeah before I forget, I want to change the title since the it doesn't really suite the plot I'm making up. So if anyone has any suggestions, please don't hesitate to leave that in a review. Thanks alot, and enjoy the chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but I think Kishimoto is one lucky bastard.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Song: Hana Kagami (cherry blossom bonfire) by Yumi Shizukusa

It was a rare rainy day in the village. Villagers scrambled around to seek shelter. However, A blonde shinobi still continues his training despite the weather. The thunder boomed as children dashed inside their houses to escape the rain but are soon met by their scowling mothers. Another fine rainy day in Konoha.

"Onii-san, wait for me!" The little girl said as she raced after her brother,

She felt the tip of her slippers slide on a puddle and lost her balance. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she lay sprawled on the street, alone.

"Oi."

The girl wiped her eyes to see a hooded stranger approaching her. Her blue eyes widened as she immediately remembered the dangerous criminals her mother used to tell her about. The evil shinobis who did terrible things just to have fun. She searched around the area and saw no other villager to her rescue. Even her brother had abandoned her.

"S-Stay away." She tried her best to yell at the man but the fear in her voice drowned the command. Besides it was just silly for a 7 year old girl to order a grown man.

That didn't stop the man from approaching. He was mere inches from her as she shut her eyes tight and wished it was only a nightmare.

Suddenly she heard the footsteps stop. She looked up and saw two pairs of cold onyx eyes. Beneath the hood was in fact a man with the most beautiful face she had ever seen. He didn't look like anyone from the village, and he especially didn't look like anyone who would be a barbaric killer. Not that she had ever seen one or anything. She just knew.

He held out a hand for her. "You need to hurry. Your mother will be waiting." He said

She took his hand and he helped her up. "Arigato gozaimasu." She said and bowed gratefully.

The man gestured her to go and she did, her drenched little yukata waving off.

She didn't know the man. But was thankful that someone kind as him helped her. But she couldn't shake off the feeling of seeing pain behind those eyes of his. He looked very sad, maybe he was waiting for someone. She shrugged it off, after all what does an 8 year old know.

The hooded man walked silently from street to street, shrouding himself with shadows and rain. The distant cry of cats and dogs fighting plus the pattering of the rain made him sound like a mouse in the dark.

The mighty Hokage Tower rose from the back of the suburban buildings. The insignia of the land of fire sent a rush of memories onto the mind of the hooded man. He smirked, '_Now that was a sight for sore eyes_.'

And above the insignia was a wide window for one room. It only has one person in it. And that one person was the most important person in all of Konoha. She was also the one staring at him from the window.

"Godaime Hokage." He murmured under his breath. Exactly the person he wanted to see.

A rain drop fell from the sky. The man looked at it as it passed by his eyes. But before it splattered on the ground- he was gone.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the pile of papers in her desk and sighed. What she'd do for a bottle of sake right now. Of course if Sakura were here she-

'_That's right_,' she recalled._ 'She isn't here anymore.'_

Her mood turned grim and she stared at the gloomy village. The weather seemed to match her mood perfectly, what a coincidence. She suddenly noticed the strange man outside. He wore a gray hood that hid his face but. by the moonlight she could see his skin was flawless and pale. She could feel him staring at her with amusement that unnerved her.

Suddenly a swift gust of wind came and he was momentarily blurred by falling leaves. For a moment the wind blew off his hood and she got a glimpse of his features. What Tsunade saw instantly stunned her.

-Then he was gone.

Tsunade took a second to shake off the eerie feeling. She must be hallucinating from the lack of sake, because she thought she saw-

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama."

She twirled and saw the crimson eyes that reminded her of the flames of hell.

* * *

She felt a nudge on her shoulder and smacked it away. It nudged her again and once again she smacked it with her palm. _'Ugh!' _she thought, _'Just leave me alone.' _Her fists clanched in an attempt to warn who ever it was that one more nudge might just lead to their death.

_Poke! _

"_**That's it!." **_

She bolted up and aimed a fist at what ever was poking her. But that was quickly caught by a palm after it was mere inches from its target.

Itachi held his palm in front of him, blocking the kunoichi's punch. "Sakura-san, control yourself."

Sakura lowered her fist and muttered an apology. She must have fallen asleep while watching Ita- I mean keeping watch last night. Itachi simply gazed at her unemotionally and turned towards the exit.

"Let's leave." He said,

Sakura looked at him. He didn't seem to be hurting, although that could simply be a facade. From what she learned, Uchiha's aren't exactly the type of people comfortable showing weakness. Sometimes, all they need is a good smack in the head to make them admit it. But she's not about to do that, after all she still valued her life.

So instead she asked him. "Sempai? Are you still ill?" she asked

For a moment he visibly stiffened; stunned that she knew all along. Well, what do you expect from the apprentice of one of the greatest medics of all time? Itachi turned to look at her; for a moment her face looked almost...concerned, then it returned to her pokerface. He remained motionless and refused to answer her question, since he's sure she already knew the answer.

She suddenly looked angry, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's none of your concern."

"It _is_ my concern. I'm your partner. How do you think I'd react when you suddenly drop dead one day."

Anger boiled inside him at the mere mention of his fear, but he held it back. "I will _not_ die. I can assure you that."

Her voice raised. "Have you seen what this does to you? Your growing weak everyday because of this. And I will _not_ be the one to drag your dead arse all the way to the Leader!"

He growled but still stayed impassive, while she continued.

"Your dying why can't you get that! The longer you keep it hidden the more likely it'll take over and kill you. Your part of this organization and we're lacking members already. We can't afford to lose another...especially someone as important as you."

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with my brother?" Itachi snapped,

Sakura looked even more angrier and stepped closer to Itachi, her eyes narrowed. "Don't drag your brother to every conversation. I may want revenge but that doesn't mean I do everything for him. Unlike him, I did not join forces with some snake creep just so I could reach my goal. I do not use others for my gain. I didn't join this organization just so I could beat him. I _know_ I'm strong, I just want to prove myself. I'm doing this for _me_... not for him."

Itachi looked at Sakura calmly assessing her. "What about Konoha? You left your village for him."

Sakura's gaze lowered at the mention of her village. "I-it was necessary. They weren't holding me back; they just- I don't want to involve them in my plan. Naruto, Tsunade, everyone...they won't understand."

Overcome by curiousity, Itachi couldn't help but ask. "Understand what?"

She stared straight at him. "It's none of your concern."

* * *

Tsunade gaped, there he was standing right in front of her desk, clad in black clothing and wearing a devilish smirk that could have melted any young girl's heart. Luckily, Tsunade isn't as young as she looks.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She growled menacingly,

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sama." He said, his gaze traveled to the stacks of paperwork on her desk. "Lots of work to do I guess. But maybe you can spare some time for an old friend."

"What do you want Uchiha?" she asked her fists clenching,

His face turned serious. "What can you tell me about-" Konoha's secrets? Naruto's weakness? Spies? Forbidden Jutsus? Itachi? Akatsuki? But she never expected the word that came out. "_-Sakura._"

Startled by his request, Tsunade looked directly to his eyes. She didn't fall for any genjutsu but was greeted by onyx colored eyes. For a moment she almost thought this was a genjutsu. There was no way Sasuke Uchiha would be asking _her _about Sakura. What does he even want to know about her apprentice? Most importantly what does he want with her?

"What did you say?" she asked

Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "I will not repeat myself Hokage-sama. You heard exactly what you thought you heard."

Recovering from her shock, the blond narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

The Uchiha showed no look of answering and merely stared at her, as if his eyes held the answers that couldn't be expressed in words.

And it did.

For a moment Tsunade remembered her youth, a certain memory flashed through her mind. Her determined face facing the grim features of Jiraya. It was also the day when she found out that her lover, Dan had died. Strange that the Uchiha was wearing the same expression she had before. Seems like the past has a way of repeating itself in the most unlikeliest ways. The Uchiha was the last person she thought would be concerned for Sakura

She slumped down her chair and held her hands in front of her. She was really going to regret this. But then again Sasuke deserved to know the truth...even if he was an ass.

"I'll probably regret this later but- oh fine!" She looked intensely into his eyes. "First you must tell me what you want with Sakura?"

Sasuke matched the same intensity with his own stare. "I realize the mistake I have done and wish to make amends before I face my brother." Well, it wasn't all lies, he could admit that. The trick was to say only few details and let them make their own conclusion. He learned that from an old friend, I bet you could guess who.

Tsunade studied him for a moment; suspecting that the Uchiha wasn't spilling everything. But nevertheless, her Hokage senses weren't tingling so no lie was told. She took a big breath and got ready to tell the story- as well as the emotional pain that goes with it.

"It has been a while since you left, Sasuke. Understand that repeating this to you will affect me more than yourself. Sakura's story is one that causes me great pain to tell." She frowned and began, "Let me tell you a story of how a cherry blossom blooms- then withers away."

Sasuke sat down on one of the chairs, sensing that this was going to take a while.

"As you may have heard, after you left Sakura and Naruto did all they could to get stronger. Naruto trained under Jiraya and I agreed to train Sakura. I tutored her day and night, taught her all the things I know and a kunoichi needs to know. She excelled in everything, healing, ninjutsu, taijutsu- even genjutsu, although I never taught her that. At that time, her main goal was to help Naruto bring you back. The thought of you returning encouraged her to do her best and push her limits." She paused and turned to Sasuke, who looked guilty. Then continued:

"She was by far the greatest kunoichi in Konoha and I am proud to have called her my apprentice. But sadly, the time came when I couldn't teach her anymore. She learned everything thing I knew, but she still protested and said she had more to learn and that she needed me to teach her."

"_Shishou! You can't possibly think that this is it! There are thousands of jutsus you haven't taught me yet! I-It can't be finished. There has to be more! I need to get stronger for Sasuke!"_

"You know, I thought it was a waste that she was doing all this for a boy. Let alone someone who ignores her and doesn't even care a bit."

"Sasuke lowered his gaze and became suddenly interested in the floor. "I cared." He said, but once again in the same tone he used when Itachi escapes from his clutches. Feeding his lies to himself.

Tsunade continued. "It was peaceful, for a while. Akatsuki was in inactive and so were a couple of enemies. Rookie 9 had certainly grown. Naruto was still training but now under Kakashi. Sakura had grown to be quite the woman. From what I heard she had quite the number of admirers."

She chuckled to herself, reminiscing the days where her apprentice had confided to her the number of men who had asked her out- Naruto(duh), Lee (again duh), Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji and the list goes on.

"But her relief was short lived."

Sasuke knew exactly why.

"Because-"

"because of me." He finished for her,

Tsunade nodded although refused to look at him. "I believe it was the exact same time where she changed."

Sasuke needed to know how she had changed.

"She gradually changed from being the cheery Sakura we knew to the- words could not describe who she was. It started when she stopped going out with her friends. Then she stopped talking to them. After that she moved up to ANBU. I thought it was over but it, I was sadly mistaken."

"_Sakura what is wrong with you! Your hardly eating, your ignoring your friends and suddenly you burst into my office and demand for a mission?"_

"_Hokage-sama, whatever happens in my personal life is none of your concern. I humbly ask for a mission, after all what else are shinobis suppose to live for."_

"To be honest Uchiha. Those last few weeks contained the most heart wretching moments in my life. If you only saw her..." She gave a dry laugh, "I could say she truly did wither away."

"What do you mean _last _few weeks?"

Tsunade took a deep breath. He would learn sooner or later, might as well tell him now. She gazed into his eyes, she could tell he was anxious as a 5 year old boy waiting for his mother to say the last few lines of his bedtime story. Although unlike those stories, this one didn't have a happy ending.

"On the 5th of November, Haruno Sakura was pronounced dead due to massive bleeding and impalement during an S-class mission."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi did not admit he was weak. That he would simply be beaten by a mere virus. No, he had other plans for his life and he knows where it will end. But sometimes in order to live, one must swallow his pride. This is one of those times.

_**A few moments ago...**_

"_Even if I agree for you to heal me, I'd doubt you would."_

_She looked as though she were insulted. "Well sempai, not everyone in this world has a secret plan to kill you. I on the other hand plan to help you, on one condition. I have a question and I want you to answer it honestly. No lies or misleading truths." _

_Itachi narrowed his eyes. "So you plan to bargain with me? My life for something as petty as a question."_

_She nodded, "Tic toc sempai, if my hunch is correct you won't be able to last till April."_

_Itachi thought it over. There was no way he could finish his plans with that deadline. It was already late March, just a week before April. He had seven days to live, and absolutely not enough time. He could try to heal himself, which is somewhat risky since his knowledge in medical ninjutsu isn't exactly that vast. He could possibly end up killing himself rather than healing. The kunoichi knew far more than he did, she was the Godaime's apprentice for Kami's sake. _

_Then it hit him. _

_She might be able to cure him._

"_Can you cure me?" he asked her but didn't dare look at her face,_

"_I don't know, but I can prolong the virus from spreading and with some time and chakra...I might be able to eliminate it."_

_She didn't sound so sure, and that somehow troubled him. But as of now she was his only hope._

"_Fine. We have a deal."_

_He couldn't believe he was handing himself over to a 17 year old girl._

He lay on the cold ground as the pink haired medic examined the internal damage. It wasn't enough that he was already in debt to her for healing his eyes, but now he owed his very life to her, and an Uchiha takes debts very seriously.

The kunoichi sighed as the green chakra faded from her hands. She turned to Itachi, sweat on her face. "Seems like we still have enough time. As long as we make sure that it doesn't spread through your lungs anymore, your going to be alright for now. It won't cure you but it'll stabilize your condition and hopefully stop further damage."

He made a move to sit up but for the second time Sakura held him down by the shoulders. "Sempai, when I say that we shouldn't let it spread anymore, I meant I should try to contain the virus. Which means you should remain still and relax while I proceed." She was in full blown medic mode right now, so he had no choice but to oblige.

He lay down and her hands gently hovered over his chest. He felt her chakra prodding through his entire system. It was uncomfortable, he wasn't used to this kind of intrusion. But she seemed to know what she was doing though and the burning in his throat lessened to the point where he hardly noticed it was there. He couldn't help but be impressed, from what he had learned about this virus was that it was incurable, even with chakra. But this kunoichi, a girl barely 17, was able to contain a virus that most experienced medics would deem a hopeless cause. She truly is skilled.

He didn't know how long he lay there. Probably an hour, maybe two, he didn't know.

Suddenly he felt her chakra leaving his body and something heavy on top of him. Something was tickling his nose and he opened his eyes to see- pink.

Sakura was unconscious on top of him, her hair on his nose and her head on his chest. With his sharingan he saw that she was sleeping and was severely depleted of chakra. _'The idiot.' _he thought. He hesitated getting up, his partner needed some rest very badly. She used too much chakra, that if she hadn't fallen asleep, she could have been in critical condition right now.

So Itachi stayed like that. A pink-haired girl on top of him, cold hard stone below and a very amusing morning ahead of him.

* * *

In the life a ninja, there is a hundred percent certainty that you'll end up losing some of the most important people in your life. Although some try, you can't save everyone. But those you loose only fuel your strength; they can either make you or break you. A ninja's job is to protect it's village, but most importantly to protect those you love. That is Naruto's way as a ninja.

After another day of training, the blonde haired shinobi walked the familiar path, passing by familiar names but no faces to greet him. Konoha cemetary is a lonely place. There lies all who lived, loved and dreamed. The smell of spring rain invaded his nose, something he isn't so fond of. It brought back too many memories. The only other scent he smelled was the smell of the roses he had in his hand.

A dark crimson rose for mourning.

A tea rose for never forgetting.

For the past 5 months, he visited her everyday. It was the only way he could think of to never forget her. Not that he ever would.

He stopped at the cherry blossom tree. It was late April so obviously it was in full bloom. The pink flowers spread over the tree like a blanket and even though they just bloomed, some of them were already falling to the grass. Naruto saw one dance gracefully and gently land on the ground like a snowflake. And he knew like those before it, it was going to wither away until it becomes the dirt it stands on. It's so tragic that something so beautiful had such a short life.

Another blossom fell and landed gracefully on white marble beneath the tree. Naruto lowered his eyes and saw the sight of a grave. Even though he's visited everyday, he just couldn't shake off the pain of heartache every time he set his eyes on the name.

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Born: March 28th**_

_**Death: November 5th**_

_**Beloved daughter, friend, and noble kunoichi.**_

"_**Know that as you cling to the branch of life, your only waiting for death's breeze to take you away. **_

_**As you land on the ground, remember that those you left behind will someday follow you. **_

_**And together you will nurture the tree and await the day when you will return to those branches and blossom again."**_

Naruto smiled, he did every time he read it. It was something he and Kakashi had made up over a cup of ramen. It was a day after the news, and Kakashi was treating him with some ramen, after dragging him out of his own house. He hadn't said a word since Tsunade told him the news.

It was Kakashi that broke the silence. He told him about how a cherry blossom, no matter how short it's life is, could accomplish so much. The mere sight of it is already a gift. The glow of it's petals in the sun and even it's beautiful dance as it falls is a tragic but breath-taking farewell. Kakashi explained how despite so small and fragile, a cherry blossom proves the most important thing in human life. Mortality.

Naruto lowered the roses next to the grave and said a silent prayer to the gods.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He said as he sat on next to the grave,

It was only the wind who replied.

But Naruto continued, "So, I just finished training today and guess what I found out?" He smiled his goofy grin. "Hinata's engaged."

He chuckled lightly "Yeah she is, believe it or not. Nobody knows yet, it's suppose to be a secret until they decide it was time. Who would have thought there would be a guy in this world perfect enough for Hinata Hyuga. He's lucky though, he's gonna have the sweetest wife and I bet they're gonna have a ton of kids."

He wiped the stray tear falling from his eye. "I wish you were here. Hinata would have loved you to be there at the wedding. You would scold me for being late, hey maybe land a punch or two." He chuckled, "You know this might sound crazy but, I kinda miss your punches." He paused as if listening to somebody. "Yeah, your right. I think you knocked my brains out too."

He laughed out loud at his own joke. But soon his laughter died and was replaced by a dim smile.

"Sakura," His mood turned somber. "Even though you ignored me those last weeks and it hurt so much to see you throw your life away like that. I-I just wanted you to know that I...forgive you. Yeah, call me a softie all you want but I forgive you. Now the only thing I want to know is that if you forgive me too. For what? For not doing my best like a best friend should have. For not stopping you when I had the chance. Forgive me. Please."

Suddenly he heard a shuffling somewhere in the trees. He turned to see nothing, like expected. _'What did you think Naruto? That she would just pop out of nowhere." _He scolded himself,

He took that as a cue to leave so stood up and took one last look at the grave. "See yah tomorrow, Sakura."

He turned to walk down the path but before he was truly gone he yelled back. "Oh yeah! Hinata's fiance likes ramen just so you know! Send a wedding gift or something." And with that and a smile on his face, Naruto left the cemetary to go to his new fiance's house.

Sasuke watched the blond leave the grave with a spring in his step. _'Bipolar dobe.' _he thought.

He turned his sights on the marked grave and frowned. Whoever was in that tomb was definitely not Sakura. He had scene her and she was very, very much alive. But from what he had heard from Tsunade and Naruto, she was supposedly dead. They had her body, well everything but her head since she was suppose to have been beheaded by an enemy. They must have done some identification, autopsy or something. But even if they did perform identification, the genetic signature could easily be manipulated into anothers by an experienced medic. But it only lasts as long as the chakra in it lasts. So it's impossible that the corpse stayed the same while it was brought to Konoha.

'_How did she do it?' _he asked himself as he walked the streets of Konoha like a ghost lost in his own world.

She managed to fool the entire village and everyone she cared most in her life that she was dead. Why? To get back at him? He did not know. Everything was so confusing, that even a genius like Sasuke Uchiha couldn't figure everything out.

And that just proves how troubling the situation really is.

* * *

So yeah long chapter, I kinda noticed that. There are some parts here that I really did not like (I seriously think my head shut down when I wrote it). I also think it's going a bit slow, but I'm gonna try and speed it up a bit in the next chapter.

The quote in Sakura's grave was something I though of while listening to "Hana Kagari", It was kinda random at that moment but I wrote it down anyways. I still don't know how my brain thought of that. I blame it on the tacos.

So yeah sneak peek at the next chapter (even though I haven't wrote it yet):

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said I might just found the way to cure you."_

_......  
_

_"Wait! Sasuke-kun, Where are we going?"_

_"To Snow Country. We're back to tracking down my brother and his little pet."_

_**Please review, whether bad or good, tips or just plan ramblings, I'll love you for it. Don't hesitate to press that little button at the bottom, don't worry it doesn't bite.**_


End file.
